walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 9 - Friend Like Me
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 9 - Friend Like Me is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 17th January 1994 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th February 1995. Description Songs are for sharing, and learning the words to your favourite Disney songs has never been so much fun! Just sing along to the on-screen lyrics as you enjoy classic Disney characters in their most memorable musical scenes! Disney present two brilliant Academy Award -nominated songs from the spectacular, show-stopping musical Aladdin - Best Song nominess "Friend Like Me" and " A Whole New World"! It's a Sing-Along celebration of friendship also featuring a delightful assortment of songs from Disney's The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast...and more! Songs * Friend Like Me (Aladdin) * Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) * Something There (Beauty and the Beast) * How Do You Do? (Song of the South) * Friendship (performed by Mickey, Donald and Goofy) * In Harmony (The Little Mermaid episode "The Evil Manta") * Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) * That's What Friends Are For (The Jungle Book) * A Whole New World (Aladdin) * Friend Like Me Reprise Trivia * Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. Trailers and info Original 1994 release # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1995 Re-release Opening # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". Closing # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos with clips of "Aladdin to the Rescue", "Genie in a Jar" and "Treasures of Doom". Gallery Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Friend Like Me (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Aladdin Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Song of the South Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:The Parent Trap Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Little Mermaid Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with Bambi trailer (1993-1994) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (Short Version) (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs February 1992 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Heigh ho zip a dee doo dah the bare necessities I love to laugh under the sea be our guest Disneyland fun friends like me trailer 1992 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:The rescuers down under Category:Walt Disney home video high tone Category:Disney sing along songs friends like me Category:Disney uk vhs February 1993 Release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Peter Pan Winnie the Pooh Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Disney sing along songs be our guest you can fly 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video Disney sing along songs friends like me